Undisclosed Desires
by mirandamyth
Summary: Hogwarts, post war. Ron/Draco.  DISCLAIMER: All characters and locations are the intellectual property of JK Rowling.
1. Ronald

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters or places mentioned in this fic. They belong to JK Rowling.

**Warning: **Male/Male sexuality and explicit language throughout

**Author's Note: **So, this is my first fic. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Ron pulled back the tapestry that concealed the entrance to one of the many hidden passageways in the castle; remembering how they had once been a source of jealousy and laughter; now that he needed them himself, the humor was gone. Ron didn't understand why they were back here after the war, they all had jobs waiting for them, should they want them. Several Quidditch teams were scouting Harry; Hermione had been offered positions in the Ministry, as well as on the Prophet, and they all had outstanding offers from Kingsley to join the Auror's office. But Harry and Hermione had insisted on finishing school first. Well, mostly Hermione; she had been the most insistent after their letters arrived that they return. Hers, of course, contained a Head Girl's badge. Ron had to admit, the thought of Hermione having her own room was an exciting prospect, but now, midway through November, he knew his hopes had been unfounded. As ever, Hermione had more time for books than him, and, with Harry and Ginny so inseparable, Ron had taken to roaming the castle alone; a hobby that he unfortunately shared with Draco Malfoy.

As Ron continued along the hall, his mind was on the future, a future that Harry and Hermione and even Ginny were so certain about. But for Ron, the future was just a blank. He thought he would want to be with Hermione forever, but he just couldn't picture them living in domestic bliss. It was worse with Harry and Ginny thinking about marriage already, both going to Hermione for advice. Hermione who had her plans for S.P.E.W.'s continuation since she'd started it, in their year. Ron had no idea what he was going to do. He'd had offers from the ministry, but the problem was he couldn't imagine working there, not after everything

Lost in his head, he was almost unaware of his surroundings until he realized that he was just a corridor away from the Head's dorms. He contemplated visiting Hermione, knowing he would have at least an hour before she started fretting about NEWTs and went back to studying. When he reached the turn, though, he decided to take a quick detour, seeing a familiar blonde heading in the opposite direction, climbing over some of the remaining rubble from Grawp's vigorous defense against the opposing giants.

'_Excellent.'_ Ron thought; he'd always enjoyed getting a rise out of Malfoy. "Oi! Malfoy!" he called, and Draco wheeled around to face him. "Who'd you have to blow to get back into school, you wanker?"

"Bugger off, Weasley. Why don't you go screw Granger, and leave me the hell alone?" Draco turned and headed back, pausing only to find the best way over the destroyed portion of the hall.

Ron grinned, satisfied. He headed towards the Head dorms, grin still plastered all over his face, and, although he didn't know it, a slight blush.


	2. Draco

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters or places mentioned in this fic. They belong to JK Rowling.

**Warning: **Male/Male sexuality and explicit language throughout

**Author's Note: **the next few will be a little short, for POV switches. But don't worry, it all makes sense.

Chapter 2

Draco walked away, cheeks flushed. Why was Weasley the only one who could get under his skin like that? He'd heard like sentiments everyday from other students, but every time Weasley said anything of the sort, it upset him.

As he made his way towards the Slytherin dungeons his thoughts lingered on Weasley. He wondered if the red head had taken his suggestion to heart. He could be in the Heads' dormitory by now, with his little mudblood. The thought of him with her awoke in Draco a feeling he had always associated with Pansy. It was a strange mixture of lust and jealousy. How could he possibly be jealous of _Weasley_? How could he be lusting after _Granger_? He couldn't even look at her without feeling half ashamed, half mortified. The events of that night in the Manor still haunted his dreams. Draco shook his head, as if that would get rid of the confusing jealousy, and headed into the deserted dormitory.

The next day in Potions, Draco couldn't help but watch the Gryffindor couple. He noticed things he wouldn't have normally, like how timidly they touched each other, the way he smiled warmly up at her, the way her hand instinctively rested in his hair when she stood over him, helping him. He wondered what that would be like, being in a stereotypically "cute" couple. He and Pansy had really just been lust and sex and obligation. They never really held hands or even talked. They were either shagging or they were fighting. The only emotions he ever felt towards Pansy were anger and lust, and occasionally jealousy. (She was a big fan of thinly veiled, albeit successful, stabs at making him jealous when they were "off-again.") Draco turned back to his cauldron, his mind buzzing with confusion. He shook his head again as if that would clear it and tried to focus on his Potion.

That night Draco walked absently through the castle, waiting for his house to fall asleep, so he would be safe in the dorms. Since term started, he'd taken to keeping longer hours, being the last to bed and the first to rise was taxing, but it was a matter of survival. More often than not, he napped in some corridor or in the Great Hall until the early hours of the morning, and then he went to his dormitory for an hour or two. He sat at the foot of a flight of stairs and figured that for tonight, they were good as anything.


End file.
